Subete no sairyō
by Catakira
Summary: Hay gente que puede ser discreta y otra que el llamar la atención lo le importa ni lo más mínimo. Dos de nuestros nakama en particular pueden ser definidos de esa forma.


_**Subete no sairyō**_

¿Qué pensarías tú si de repente llegas a una nueva isla, plagada de hoteles, casinos, bares, restaurantes y miles de cosas más? Que, obviamente, tendrías que ir a gastarte algo de dinero y divertirte, ¿verdad?

¡Pues los Mugiwara hacen lo contrario! Debían ser la una y media de la noche y todos nuestros tomodachi se encontraban en un viejo parque a las afueras de la gran ciudad. Las luces iluminaban el lugar mientras los chicos, Luffy, Chopper, Brook, Usopp e incluso Franky, tonteaban con los juegos, originalmente hechos para niños, mientras Sanji atosigaba a sus dos nakama femeninas y Zoro dormía tranquilamente… A cuatro metros sobre el suelo, encima de un pequeño tejado que cubría la parte alta del tobogán. ¿Por qué no se había caído aún?

¿La razón por la que se encontraban aquí? Tan simple como que Luffy se había gastado más de la mitad del dinero que les quedaba y, para evitar arruinarse, Nami obligó a toda la banda a salir por patas del casino.

Eso podía explicar el por qué vestían de etiqueta… Aunque no en el caso de Sanji pues él vestía así siempre.

Simples vestidos oscuros por parte de las chicas, aunque el de Robin tenía bastante más escote que el de su nakama akage, y trajes por parte de los chicos. Bueno, la mitad del traje, pues se habían quitado las chaquetas e iban con los pantalones y los chalecos.

El punto está en que una de las tripulantes de esta kaizoku-dan se aburría a más no poder. Pasaba su mirada por cada uno de sus tomodachi, centrándose en como Zoro dormía profundamente sobre el tejado sin siquiera inmutarse. Robin se relamió, observando el rostro impasible del kenshi, y lo bien que le quedaba ese traje. Entonces se encendió una bombilla en su cabeza.

Zoro se despertó sobresaltado, pero sin abrir los ojos, al sentir como unas manos se deslizaban sobre su piel de forma fantasmagórica. Al mirar hacia abajo no vió nada, pero seguía notando como cada vez más manos aparecían de la nada y se deleitaban con su musculado torso.

Tratando de ignorarlas, se tumbó de nuevo lo mejor que pudo sobre la dura madera e intentó conciliar de nuevo el sueño…

Algo que no logró al sentir como cuatro brazos _fleur_ aparecían de su espalda y lo empujaban para dejarle sentado. Al desaparecer en su típica explosión de pétalos de sakura, más manos aparecieron por el interior de su camisa y comenzaron a acariciar, y arañar, la fuerte espalda del kengou.

Robin observaba maliciosamente a su nakama peliverde mientras sentía bajo la palma de todas sus manos sus fuertes músculos. Su respiración sevolvió ligéramente errática y sus latidos aceleraron cuando, al posar un par de dedos sobre los labios de Zoro, este los acarició con su lengua para luego darles ligeros mordiscos con sus dientes.

Fue el turno de Zoro para sorprenderse cuando una de las manos que se deleitaba arañando ligeramente sus abdominales comenzó a abajar lenta y tortuosamente hacia cierta parte de la anatomía del espadachín. Pudo escuchar claramente las risas de Robin al ver como el kengou cerraba los puños con fuerza. Risas que se acallaron de forma inmediata cuando los dedos de la morena se cerraron sobre la dura y palpitante erección de Zoro y se percataron que con una sola mano no lograrían envolverla por completo. Algo que sacó una sonrisa orgullosa al kenshi.

¿Debería comenzar a preocuparse por la capicidad perceptiva de sus nakama si no se daban cuenta de que Robin se encontraba masturbando al peliverde mientras se deleitaba acariciando cada centímetro de su pecho, espalda, cuello y torso en general?

Por su parte, Robin había hecho desaparecer casi todos sus brazos _fleur_, a excepción de dos de ellos que se encontraban deslizándose con rapidez sobre el pene del kenshi. Pasando su pulgar sobre el glande, sintió como un escalofrío recorría la columna al peliverde y sonrió.

Le quedaba poco, apenas unos segundos y habría llegado a su límite. Solo un par de caricias más provinientes de esas manos juguetonas, caliententes y suaves. Un poco más… Solo un poco más…

-¡Oi, Sanji! ¡Tengo hambre!- Y Zoro nunca había odiado tanto a su senchou como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Tal vez por la impresión y el susto del repentino grito de su nakama, Robin perdió la concentración y las dos últimas manos _fleur_ que habían estado "jugando" con Zoro desaparecieron en una nube de pétalos de sakura.

Gruñendo y frunciendo el ceño, el peliverde bajó de un salto desde su posición y se encaminó sin duda alguna en dirección a donde se encontraban sus nakamas. Más en concreto, cierta nakama pelinegra con mirada felina y labios sonrosados que le llamaban para besarlos y no dejarlos alejarse de él.

Decir que fue una sorpresa cuando todos y cada uno de sus tomodachi vieron como Zoro cogía, con el rostro inexpresivo, a Robin de la cadera y se la subía cual saco de patatas al hombro para después irse caminando tan tranquilo en dirección al hotel más cercano era quedarse corto.

-Muchas gracias, kenshi-san.- Dijo con tono fastidiado la morena, aunque la sonrisa de su rostro mientras veía las reacciones de los demás no tenía precio. -Con todo lo que me había costado el que no se notasen mis manos por debajo de tu ropa y ahora vienes tú y me llevas como un neandertal a su cueva delante de todos.

-Aquí la única discreta eres tú, onna.- Su voz sonaba ronca y algo forzada.

Girando su rostro hacia la derecha, donde se encontraban tanto las piernas como las nalgas de Robin, comenzó a besar y mordisquear los morenos muslos de la arqueóloga mientras sentía como esta se estremecía bajo el contacto de sus labios.

_Discreción ante todo._

**¡Tachan! Lo cierto es que no sé ni por qué escribo esto. Últimamente ando sin ganas de escribir. *Hace un puchero* Y eso que tengo alguna que otra historia a medias… En fin, espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña pervert-historia que me ha salido. Trataré de publicar cosas algo más serias y largas a partir de ahora y siento no estar tan activa como siempre. *Otro puchero* ¡Domo por leer, un abrazo y nutella para todos!**

**Me voy a sobar.**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
